The Merrymen
by malandante
Summary: Steph leaves Morelli. Gets into a fight with Ranger. And ends up with all the Merrymen to choose from.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1!**_

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!"

"Calm down. It's not the end of the world!"

"You don't understand I stuffed up! You weren't there so how do you know?"

"I just do."

"Fuck you."

God, he is so annoying. He doesn't understand. I probably just stuffed up any chance that we might get together. Brrriiiinnnggg.

"What?" I scream into the phone.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"No."

"Well if your gonna be like that I'll call back later or maybe naver."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Fuck!"

"What now? Who was that?"

"No one"

"That wasn't no one."

"You'll get over me not telling you."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss8SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS8sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Steph's POV 

Bursting through the double doors of the bonds office I spurt out, "He is such a bloody asshole."

"Who is?"

"He is. He thinks he can boss me around. Tell me to quit my job. Well actually get a different job. I hate him. He is such an asshole."

"Steph calm down."

"Calm down. Like how am I supposed to do that while thinking about him." I scream at Connie.

Trying to calm down I decide to step outside and while in the process of doing these I bump into anther person. I look up into dark black eyes; eyes that could swallow you whole.

"Oh, hi."

"Have you been crying?"

"Why?"

"You have smudge marks on your face."

"Oh!"

"Has something happened?"

"No!"

"So, what happened?"

"Can't you tell?" I state sarcastically.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Jackass!" I exclaim as I turn around and go back into the bonds office. Knowing that he followed me in because of Connie and Lula had their eyes clued to what was behind me. I turn to Ranger and yell, "Keep away from me."

"Babe." Oh, all silent type now.

"Don't you dare!"

"It wasn't me."

"True, it wasn't you it was Morelli. But, you are just as bad. You're always annoying me. But, it wasn't you this morning that ordered me to get a different job. It was Morelli. Although you can leave me the fuck alone as well."

"Stephanie, do you mind I didn't do anything to you." Ranger states flatly. He was right but I didn't care. I then immediately marched off to the storeroom and locked myself in there.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ranger's POV 

"Morelli," I yell across the void between us. "What did you do to Steph to make her so upset?"

"Why do you care?"

"She told me to leave her alone when I didn't do anything wrong."

"Ranger, you're always doing something wrong." He pauses. What an ass. "I just told Steph that I would marry her if she quit her job and got a different job or none at all."

It took all my self-control not to strangle Morelli. What type of idiot can't tell that they hurt someone? Although my question she probably took as me asking her out. I did the smart thing and turned around and stalked off. All the while fighting the erge to turn around and kill him. Why can't he see he really hurt her? That jackass, he made Steph cry. I'll get him for that.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**S_teph's POV:_**

"Connie can I use the phone?"

"Why?"

"To call Ranger. So I can apologize for how I treated him." I explained to Connie.

"Well … I don't know."

"Give me the fucking phone."

"Why can't you use your mobile?" Bristled Connie.

"It's broken." Truthfully I hadn't paid my bill. Resulting that I couldn't make calls.

"Oh, well I guess."

I pick up the phone and dial Ranger. I get a dial tone and then he picks up screaming, "WHAT?"

"Did I call at a bad time?" I answer with venom dripping off every letter. Why did he scream at me?

"No." He answers flatly.

"Well if your going to be like that I'll call back later or maybe never." And I hung up. What an asshole. All men are assholes. Well, maybe not all, for instance the merry men. But, still the majority is.

"That went well, didn't it." Connie states sarcastically.

"Absolutely." I reply with just as much sarcasm.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_**Lula's POV:**_

Does Steph think we can read minds? Well we can't. She storms in here and doesn't have the decency to tell us what's wrong and who did it. Then she goes outside, and when she comes back in with Ranger in tow, she turns around and screams at him. Exclaiming that Morelli is the problem but he is just as bad. Immediately afterwards she thunder off to the storeroom, and Ranger marches out the door.

I look at Connie and she shrugs. Silence ensues after this until Steph comes out and starts a fight with Connie over using the phone. She calls Ranger after Connie finally agrees to letting her us it but when he picks up he yells which pisses Steph off. This results in Steph saying she may never call again. After hanging up Connie and her exchange a few words and the silence. I can't handle awkward silences.

"Steph," I start to say and she turns to me and asks, "What? Lula. Do you want to come and help me catch a skip?"

"Um, no. Do you have PMS?" I blurt out.

"She goes bright red and stumbles over saying, "Is … it that obvious?"

"Yep."

"Mean to say Morelli's told you to get a different job a hundred times and you haven't cared that much. And you also yelled at Ranger for no reason." Explains Connie.

"Oh." Is all Steph can manage to say.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2!**_

I went home via the 7-eleven to pick up a few necessities; tasty cakes, doughnuts ect. When I pulled up into the parking lot I was relieved to see that all the cars parked there I knew. Although I was not as pleased on seeing a shiny new black SUV parked in one of the slots. It was the kind Ranger and his men drove. They were always new and their origin unknown. God, it was more than likely to be Ranger. Shit, I am not in the mood to have a 'chat' with Ranger. I pull into the last parking space and mull over the idea of driving straight back out when there is a rap on the window, resulting in me jumping out of my skin. I turn expecting to see Ranger and have another heart attack when it isn't him but one of the merry men.

"Fuck, I was expecting Ranger." Hoping, that would explain why I was almost certainly white. "Thought he'd be waiting up stairs."

"Ahh, yeah he's kinda really upset right now about that incident that happened today." Explains Cal who was the last person I expected to see.

"What?"

"Oh, maybe it wasn't you. I could have sworn he would never get that upset over any other chick."

"Please explain. I have had a really long day."

"Well he got this phone call, while he was really angry and when he answered he screamed WHAT …"

"No need for you to. And it was me calling."

"Sorry. All right I got it right. Um, what happened?" This is the most I have ever heard any of the merry men talk. It is kinda really spooky.

"Would you mind, I really need to go upstairs? Your welcome to come up."

I'm standing in my bathroom with Cal in my living room. Not here to protect me but talk with me. Bloody hell, I've never had a proper conversation with any of the merry men. Breath, it's all right. No, it's not all right. Ranger hadn't told any one. Why? With this though I walked out into my living room.

"That took awhile." He says with his feet propped up on my coffee table. He had even gone to the length of taking off his gun. Oh god, why am I thinking he looks so hot all relaxed like that?

"Sorry." I manage to say without making myself look like a fool.

"That's alright. So, what do you know about Rangers new found emotions?"

"He hasn't told you anything? Maybe I shouldn't."

"I just want to know what made him express is own feelings so radically."

"How so?"

"Well, lets see the whole screaming thing, the swearing. Ok he yells when we do something wrong but that's about it."

"Oh. That bad."

"Yeah, I agree. So will you tell me?"

"I'll tell you what I can."

"That's good enough."

"I'll start from the begging. I was at the office and I went outside to get some air. I was pretty pissed off." He gives me a quizzical look. "Morelli. When I stepped through the doors I bumped into Ranger. He gave me the twenty questions trying to figure what was wrong. He wasn't on the top of the ball. He eventually gave up and asked _'what are you doing Saturday?' _In my state I took it that he was asking me out and got more pissed off. Trying to get away I turned and went back inside but he followed of course, becoming increasingly angry I turned on him and told him Morelli was the problem and that he too should piss off. I then immediately took myself to the storeroom. That's all I can tell you but I can't see why the majority of that would annoy him so much." A silence fell over the room after this little revelation. The silence was bad because it gave my brain time to mull over the extremely hot body in front of me.

"You turned down his offer. Although that has never made him so angry." He pauses going through other possibilities. "Let me see whether you agree with this, he is not angry at you but at himself. Do you agree?"

"Yep. Sounds right."

"Why, though?"

"I don't know." I think for a moment and then it is like a light bulb has just gone on. I say slowly, "Unless he went to see Joe after our little chat."

"Why would that make him so mad?"

"He could of got Joe to explain why he had made me upset."

"Alright, why is that?"

"'Cause Morelli said that if I changed my job he would propose to me."

"That would do it. Ranger would have known you thought that he was attempting to ask you out."

"Yeah and I'm still angry with him."

"Who are you still angry with." Intones a new voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter follows immediately after the last one. Hope you like it.**

_**Chapter 3!**_

We both turn and stare openly at the intruder. God, why does he have to do that? Can't he knock like a normal person?

"Why are you here?" Rangers ask turning to glower at Cal. Knowing Cal would be in serious shit if Ranger new the truth I answered, "I asked him over to talk."

"You did?" He asks in a totally unbelieving tone. "And why couldn't you talk with me?"

I bristled at this, "Because when I called you earlier you yelled at me. Which was very rude I was only calling to apologize. Because of that don't you dare think I would talk to you, when I am in no mood to be around you. Oh, does that answer your question." This is not good. Hmm, I wonder how angry Ranger would get if I asked Cal out. Lets find out. "Cal, do you mind stepping outside with me?" I directed as a question but I was not going to wait for an answer, so I immediately went outside expecting Cal to follow.

Once out of the apartment I turned to find Cal following me. Thank God. "Go out with me Saturday." I blurt out before he has a chance to say anything. I can see the shock on his face and can understand it.

"Uh, ok. I'll pick you up around seven if that's all right?" He manages to say.

"NO. THAT. IS. Not. O.k." Ranger explodes through clenched teeth. I got my answer to my question. He then turns to me and says, "You and me need to talk." It is obvious that he is trying to get back some self-control.

"If you want to talk to me you want talk to me here." I exclaim to Ranger not wanting to go anywhere with him at the present moment.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Morelli's POV:**

God, she's really pissed this time isn't she. I don't know why? I've said it before. But, why did she have to go and tell Ranger? She doesn't like it when I go telling other people about our private lives. Gosh, having Ranger come and ask what I did wrong was so absolutely annoying. When he is always upsetting her. He is so prejudice. Man, I can't even concentrate on working anymore. Maybe I should prepare a make up dinner for Steph. Go home and get something from Pino's. That should make her happy. Yeah I'll do that. And I'll ask what was so wrong with what I said. Sounds like a great plan.

Home, thank God. Man, I hope my plan works. Hope Steph appreciates it. I know she's here I can here her moving around up stairs. She probably thinks I won't be home. Really shouldn't be but got off work early to organize tonight. She's coming down the stairs. Man, hope this works. Once she's at the bottom step I produce a bouquet of flowers. She looks at them as if they were dead. "Morelli, is that suppose to make up for what you said this morning?" She asks.

"Well, I haven't just got you flowers. I've planned the whole night. Although I've made sure you have a few choices. Like we can either eat out or eat in, depending on which one you would prefer."

"You're going to have to enjoy the night all by yourself. I was only here to get my stuff and return my key. It's over Morelli. OVER."

"What do you mean?"

"This relationship. And I don't mean we're having a break, no, we are completely over. Get that."

I can't believe this is happening. Steph is finishing the relationship. Giving no means to revitalize it afterwards. I'm losing her. "Are you doing this to be with Ranger?"

"Hell NO."

"Then why?"

"Think about it. I have to go and get my bag."

She stormed off right after saying that. Leaving me completely lost. Shortly after Steph came back down the stairs with her single bag of clothes walked past me without even acknowledging I was there and walked out of the house. Fuck. I just let the one person I truly liked walk right out of my life. Shit.

**A/N: I finally finished the chapter. Yippee. I am so excited. I was soo stumped on this one. I hope you like it. If there is something wrong or it doesn't sound good and could be better please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4!**_

**Steph's POV:**

Thank God, the phone's ringing and I have to get it or other wise I would be a puddle in the hallway by now. I pick up and hear my mother's voice on the other end and believe you me I have never been so happy to hear her voice.

"Stephanie, it's your Mother."

"Hi Mum. What do you want?" Trying to keep my voice calm so she doesn't realize something's wrong.

"What's wrong Stephanie? And don't tell me its nothing. I know something is wrong." Guess I didn't do to well on the hiding that fact.

"It's work related. I can handle it. What was it that you called about? I really must get back and resolve the problem."

"I was wondering whether you would like to come over for tea. We're having pineapple upside down cake. Oh, and see whether Morelli would like to come." Holy Crap she doesn't know. That means it hasn't gotten to the grapevine. That must be the first.

"Mum I've broken up with Morelli."

"Why?"

"We are too deferent."

"How long will you be apart this time?"

"It's for good." I feel hot breath on my neck. "Mum, I really have to go and I'll be there for tea." I hang up and turn on my feet to face the person who is breathing down my neck literally. And low and behold I'm face to face with Ranger. I quickly duck away from him. I start towards the living room and sense that he is following and I prepare myself for the inevitable talk.

I sit down on the couch and Ranger remands standing. That's cool with me. I expect him to start to talk but that was foolish this is Ranger after all. Although for once he could initiate the conversation (considering he was the one who wanted to talk). This is going to be long and awkward. He is just glaring at me and I don't like it, why won't he just speak and get it over with. Hope he hurries up, or I'm gonna have to leave. He's glare is getting worse and I instinctively look down at my feet. This sucks. I can feel the anger emitting from Ranger and it's not something that is enjoyable.

It feel's like ten years later that he finally speaks, "Explanation!" What? One word and he expects me to explain to me well he can forget.

"You've got to be dreaming."

"No. I'm not joking. I'm serious." Ranger blatantly responds.

"Well, I don't see why I have to explain anything."

"Interesting."

"Is it? Why would that be?"

Silence, on his part. Bastard. He has no consideration for anyone. "I asked you a question. I would appreciate an answer."

"Well, I'll answer your question when you answer my first question, which you have failed to do."

"Uh." Well he is going to be like that, I'll match him at it.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You know very well what."

"Do I. You must remember I'm not all that smart. I did try to fly when I was younger." I reply to Rangers annoyingly appointive questions.

"I'm not quite sure your that stupid anymore. Have you jumped off any roofs lately?" Ranger comes right back with.

"Well, no. But, what does that prove?"

"That you are making up excuses. And also that your trying to avoid my original question." He answers smugly. I begin to see that he is not going to relent. How annoying.

It would have to be another hour we go on like this. Then I get the smart idea to check my watch. OH, look at the time. "I would love to continue this enchanting conversation but I must be off. I've got to go to my mothers for dinner. So, sorry maybe we can continue some other time. Ta,Ta. You know the way out don't you. Bye." And I walk out the door and take the stairs two at a time to make sure he can't stop me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5!**_

**Steph's POV:**

As usual Mum and Grandma Mazur are at the door waiting for me. I doubt I'll ever figure out how they know I'm arriving. I reach the door all-tense because I can see the look in my Mothers eyes and it isn't pretty. I can tell she now knows about my break-up with Joseph Morelli. I'm in for a grilling. And Grandma has a very weird smile planted on her face. Needless to say that I'm a bit freaked out, that's saying something. I enter the door slowly and cautiously. 

Mum was into me the moment I crossed the threshold of her house. I was still being grilled and we had been sitting at the table for about half an hour. Tea had otherwise gone without a hitch. Which was bizarre in this family. My ear was in lot of pain because of being abused so much. My stopped for a breath and I decided to tell her what I thought.   
"I don't have to marry mum. That thought is completely and utterly stupid. Plus, I am not marrying a man just because he is a man. Especially if the only way the said male will marry me is if I change my profession. I do not sit well with that. I do not want to be a housewife for the rest of my life. Just waiting for my husband to come home. I would go crazy. This family has enough crazies in it, I don't need to contribute." Silence followed this outburst. I looked around at all the faces. My mums had shock written all over it. Grandma Mazur looked like she'd just been stunned. Even my father had stopped eating to listen and his face was between shock and something else. I could no longer take it so I left. 

Once out in the front yard I burst into tears. I couldn't take all this anymore if they're going to talk about me I'll give them good reason to talk about me. I am not going to take it anymore. If it's not about me mucking up at work it is about my private life. No more. I will do something to prove them that you don't have to settle down. I they want to be so cruel, I will feed their grapevine. How else will it survive? With tears cascading down my face I walk to my car and get in. I start the engine and move off without a moment's hesitation or thought to the sweets waiting inside my mothers. 

Saturday Evening,   
I have to have a shower do my makeup, choose what I am going to wear and do my hair. I have hardly any time until he gets here. I have to look my best. Gosh, why did that fuck head FTA have to go into the dump today? I look an absolute mess. How I hate bloody fucking FTA's. If I could I'd make sure none of them would get bail. Although then I wouldn't have a job. Stripping away my clothes that have to be binned cause I know that smell will not leave them. I step into the already running warm shower and start to scrub away all the days grime. I lather the soap up so much just because even though I can't see the filth I still feel grimy. Falling into a pile of rubbish at a tip is so not good. Finally washing away the soap I start to shampoo my hair to get rid of whatever remnants there are in it. After shampooing and conditioning my hair twice I feel that I am as clean as clean can be. Turning off the shower I step out and grab my towel off the rail newt to the shower. After finishing in the bathroom for now I exit and enter my room to open my wardrobe to stare at its contents in thought of what to wear. I see my little black dress and go yes that is exactly what I'll wear.   
Two – Hours - Later, with tons of make up on and dressed in my little black dress I have half an hour till the time Cal said that he would pick me up. God, I hate waiting I do enough of that with FTA's. I want something to eat but know the fridge is empty because I haven't gotten around to going shopping. I actually have money to go shopping but I just haven't gotten around to it. 

Five minutes to seven. I'm sitting on the edge of my couch with butterflies in my stomach. Every four seconds I'm looking at the clock to check the time. I feel like a teenage girl going on her first date. How stupid is that. I'm in my thirties and I'm acting like a fifteen year old. I seriously need to start growing up. I quickly glance up at the clock, four minutes to go. There's a rap at the door and I start to feel more butterflies enter my stomach; I reach the door and reach to open it. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6!**_

Ranger's P.O.V 

It's 6 p.m. she'd be getting ready now for her date with Cal. Hmm. Maybe I could stop it from happening, like forcing Cal to do a stakeout. Do we have any cases that need a stakeout? Crap we don't. Or I could force Cal to do the graveyard shift on security. Mmm. That might just work. But that would be cruel and Steph would know I did it deliberately. Crap. This can't be happening, how did I let this happen? Why was I so stupid? Why did I ask her out? I knew she was upset? I am such an idiot.

Half an hour and he'll be picking her up. This is bullshit why am I so upset about this. I've already told her I'm not looking for a long-term relationship. Why did I do that? I now I remember, I didn't want her to get hurt, also I didn't think I'd have a chance against the cop. Well wasn't I dumb. God I need to talk to Steph without yelling cause that isn't going to do anything for me. What should I say? Should I apologize? Yeh I should do that. Argh this is so frustrating.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. God who would that be? Opening the door I see Tank standing there with a stack of papers. "What are they?"

"The research done on the Shandelli case." He responds. Whoa there was no way I'd thought that there'd be so much on Shandelli.

"Great. Lester can sort through that and find what will be helpful. Have you any leads on Shandelli?"

"No. We're hoping this will be of some help."

"Ok. Take it to Lester." I close the door on Tank before he can respond.

I turn around to go back to the couch but instead of stopping I turn a 360 circle and open the door and exit my apartment. Getting into the elevator I press the button that will send it to the garage. I reach the garage and head to my BMW.

SSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssss

I bring my hand up to the so familiar door and knock. Knocking for me is a strange thing. I rarely do it I normally just enter but today I'm going to knock. Today is deferent today is special. I don't know what I'm going to say or do but I know today is special. The door is opened and I see shock written all over her face at seeing me.


End file.
